One shots after Maxamericas Happily ever After
by InstaAnnie
Summary: This is a story of different one shots based After the One by Kiera Cass. I DONT ANY CHARACTERS. EXCEPT THEIR CHILDREN. I wanted different personalities for the kids.


**This is kinda rated M I tired my best to make it cleaner but it's harder to clear the message for y'all. Yes I'm southern. Anyway enjoy their might be random stories in between but with different POV's.**

 **~America~**

"I'm so tired Maxon come on let's get to bed." Maxon and I had been dancing together for the past hour and I was tired.

He all of sudden got a knowingly familiar smirk.

Then I remembered what he told me earlier in the day.

 _"I can't wait to undress you later." I blushed deeply. And Marlee stood there laughing all innocent._

I suddenly wasn't tired it felt someone dumped a bucket on me entitled 'adrenaline'. When I realized that I blushed a deep hot pink.

"Do you wanna escape this party and go sleep." He whispered with no concern for sleep at all.

He took my hand without letting me answer. I opened the door and he stepped to the side to walk infront of me. Maxon put his gentle, but strong on my waist.

"I love you so much America Schreave your the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I'm so glad your finally mine. I just you know feel this day almost so perfect that it's a dream." He said never tearing his eyes from me. That were filled with such love and passion also a little nervousness.

"Max are you nervous... it's ok we can wait till another day or on our honeymoon" I said not wanting him to be scared of hurting me.

"Ames it's not that don't want to... oh I've been waiting to do this since the beginning of the selection when I first saw _the moonlight hit your natural beautiful face and vibrant red hair._ "he said so lovingly I had to believe him.

"Ok... kiss me you fool!"I said giggling.

"Glady..."he whispered against my lips before putting his lips against mine.

Somewhere in between our kisses turned into something way deeper.Somehow I found myself against the wall and him kissing me with so much more passion then I thought was possible.

He eventually picked me up as if I was as light as a feather but we were still kissing like love sick idiots.

I started to unbutton his shirt while he tried to unbutton my dress.

"Ah but Maxon there's a zipper..."he looked at me shocked.

But none the less whispered "I have been very much been saved this trouble thank the gods for Mary..." he within seconds unzipped my dress throwing it to the side with his shirt, shoes, socks, and belt.

I was in only a bra and underwear and that was pretty much the barest he'd ever seen me. I shivered as he slowly took off my heels and tossed them to the side kissing my tiny toes gently as if they would break.

All of sudden he was on top of me again. I wrapped my legs around his waist moving it down his back to meet his free feet.

Then he started slipping off my lacey black and gold under wear while I slipped down his pants. Soon enough we were two lovebirds, me in just a bra and him in just boxers.

Impatience was read all over his face so I kissed him again breaking to look into his hungery eyes. He started taking it as a sign to keep going and undid my bra and pulled it off tossing it to the floor next to the bed. I took this as my cue to take his boxers off and tossed them half way across the room while he kissed me away.

Slowly but surely he put a finger in a familiar yet felt unfamiliar I groaned in pleasure but also a slight bit of discomfort. Maxon took this as a good sign and put two inside this time.

After what felt like forever he pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his own sex. He put it in slowly probably testing the waters and making sure I wouldn't get hurt.

I winced because it kinda hurt. He didn't notice though because he was so focused. I didn't want him to worry about me though because I knew he would stop. He finally reached his climax then let go.

He laid next to me and whispered "Did it hurt America because I promise it'll get better..." I cut him off with a soft kiss.

"Max...it's ok I actually loved it...yes it was uncomfortable at first but remember I love so much ok." I said making it sure enough to where he would agree.

He nodded then I got to go and clean off hearing already calmly snoring off into sleep.

 **Marlee POV (short snippet)**

I don't think America knows how pretty she is because as she walked down that aisle as I sat down. The sun hit her face making her look gorgeous with it mixing with the color of her vibrant red hair.

As she finally got to Maxon I saw him whisper something to her that made her laugh quietly but shook her head none the less.

Finally the vows finished and Maxon kissed America so passionately it looked as though he was going to fall through the cracks with her.

Later at their ball Maxon danced with her the whole time not letting go to anyone else.

I danced with Carter the whole time talking about how we think the wedding went and if we would take the offer whether or not to have a wedding.

Before I knew I saw Maxon take blushing America away I giggled a little and Carter just shook his head.

Since they were gone me and Carter decided to end the ball in about an hour to 30 minutes.

It took a while but we were able to figure out how to do it as politely tell everyone it's time to go home.


End file.
